


Spicing Up Forbidden Fruit

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Job, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Starbuck have a moment to play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Up Forbidden Fruit

They were both off shift, and Starbuck didn't have anyone else off shift in his cabin. That alone was invitation to adjourn there, as time alone was so rare for them as they carried on their illicit affair. Between the frowning on homosexuality due to racial survivability and the fact Starbuck was also Apollo's wingman, the affair was almost doomed to go nowhere.

The forbidden and unattainable aspects only served to heighten the sense of urgency to take all the time they could for themselves. Apollo had visited one of the socialators discretely, to learn just what might spice things up even more. The man he had contacted had given him a small device, often used between socialators and their more special clients for an interesting night.

After having seen the device, and felt its effect in a private trial, Apollo was certain he'd have Starbuck purring by the time they parted ways.

"Close your eyes," Apollo whispered after they both had divested their clothes. Starbuck settled back on the bed, and half smiled.

"Do I even want to know what is in your mind?"

"Trust me, you'll love it," Apollo answered. He slipped the device onto his hand, as it fit like a glove. He paused, taking a long moment to soak in the sight of his wingman sprawled on the bunk beside him, body posture open and trusting. The sheen of a faint sweat only added to the beauty of the lean, muscled form, and Apollo felt a flare of desire stronger than ever before at that view.

"Well?" Starbuck prodded, never one to have much patience. It made Apollo chuckle at the tone and his lover's general sense of things.

"Shh," Apollo told him softly, before running the gloved hand over the inside of Starbuck's leg. As it contacted flesh, it gave an almost whisper soft vibration, and Starbuck's eyes flashed open in surprise.

"A vibro glove?" he asked, shocked that his strait-laced lover would have a device whose sole purpose was sensual contact.

"Why am I not surprised you know what it is?" Apollo asked before kissing him, a light meeting of the lips, then a nipping, licking pull at Starbuck until they were kissing deeply, tongues delving into one another's mouths.

The hand moved from thigh to hardening length, and the gentle vibrations quickly firmed Starbuck completely. The material of the glove was slick, allowing Apollo to move his hand slow and careful from base to tip and down again, the vibrations adding to the sensation.

"Apollo...." Starbuck breathed, lost in the ecstasy of the enhanced hand-job, closing his eyes as his back and hips arched up, his head falling back.

Apollo was certain there was nothing more beautiful than the surrender of his lover to pleasure's most intimate releases, and this time was no different. Apollo's name on his lips, arms flung wide as if embracing the universe, Starbuck rocked into the glove, time and again until his seed spilled over the stroking hand.

The senior officer removed the glove then, setting it aside so he could kiss his lover again, knowing it would be many, many yahrens before he forgot what Starbuck looked like, lost in bliss.


End file.
